


Harry Potter and The Final Year

by TabithaPotter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-21 20:24:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1562903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabithaPotter/pseuds/TabithaPotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this story takes place right after the Battle of Hogwarts and goes on into the next school year...rating teen just in case for future updates...please review for more updates. I would like to say something witty but I do not own Harry Potter so this is as close as I get.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Proposal

Prologue

The Proposal

        After Harry, Ron, and Hermione were half way back to the Great Hall, Ron asked the one question that he was burning to ask, “Why the Hall did you go into that forest just to die?”

            “Simple.” Harry had been waiting for that question to croup up, “I was given Professor Severus Snape’s memories for a reason.  The time had come for me to be given the answers, all the answers.” And Harry was off them about Snape’s and Lilly’s friendship that had started a good year before the going to Hogwarts and right up to the part of Snape knowingly putting a fake sword in the Lestrange’s vault.

            “Ok I don’t get it,” Hermione said once Harry had stopped talking to catch his breath and she just stopped in her tracks.

            “What don’t you get, Hermione?” Ron and Harry asked together stopping and looking back at her.  Harry was too busy explaining Snape again to Hermione that he didn’t notice Ron slipping the Marauder’s Map out of his back pocket.

            “Got it?”

            “Yeah to an extent.”

            “What do you still not get, Hermione?”

           “Well you say that the only reason that Voldemort told your mother to step aside was because Professor Snape asked him to?”

            “Yes!”  Harry exclaimed not realizing until it was too late that he was in front of the Great Hall.

            “Potter, what is the meaning of your shouting I expect you to keep your yelling to the Quidditch Pitch next year!”  McGonagall shouted across the hall.

            “Sorry Professor but I won’t be back here.”  Harry said and then went off to find Ginny, “Ginny I need to talk to you once everyone is engaged into their own conversations get under the Invisibility Cloak and follow me.”  Harry whispered to her.

            It didn’t take long and they were heading back upstairs not to the Tower but to the one eyed old crone and her hump.  “ _Dissendium_ ” “Where are you taking me?”  Ginny asked once in the tunnel.  “For a date in Hogsmeade.” Was the answer that followed.  In what seem like no time they were heading up stairs into Honeydukes.  They headed out of the door careful not to ring the bell by magic of course and headed for the Three Broomsticks.  Half way down the street Harry took off the Cloak just in time to see that Madam Rosemerta was putting out her cat and call them over asking what they were doing away from Hogwarts.  “Dear Madam Rosemerta I am taking my beloved Ginny away from the celebrations to talk with her privately and no one needs to know we are here okay?”

            “Fine just come in quick so the Death Eaters don’t catch you.”  Rosemerta said in a rush.

            “Guess you haven’t heard yet?”  Harry asked Rosemerta.

            “Heard what?!”  She exclaimed.

            “Voldemort is dead and the Death Eaters are scatting for their lives.”

            “Good they need to be caught.  After everything they have done!”  She said happily.

            “Rosemerta, do you have an empty room available?”  Harry asked in a whisper.

            “Yes I do upstairs and the first door on your right.”

            “Thank you.  Come on Ginny.”

            “Harry what are you doing?  McGonagall’s going to kill us,” Ginny said.

            “She won’t find us.”

            “How do you know?”

            “I have the Marauder….”  Harry stopped half way.

            “What?!”

            “It’s gone.”

            “Not possible.”

            As all this went on in Hogsmeade back in the great hall Ron had taken the Marauder’s Map out and said “ _I solemnly swear I am up to no good._ ”  “Ron.”  Hermione sounded reproachful but Ron ignored her as he watched his best friend and sister seeking up to the old crone “Where does he think he’s going?”

            “Ron let him be, he hasn’t seen her in a year.”

            “But-”

            “Ron you don’t think that Harry broke up with her without a good reason.”

            “No but-”

            “He wanted to protect her from being used which I think was a good idea.”

            “Ok yes but I’m still following him-”

            “Do what you want but I’m coming with-”

            “Hermione, you don’t have to.” Ron said suddenly stopping.

            “Ron you need me to keep you in line so you don’t interrupt them.”

            “I won’t.”

            “Ron see sense, you have never been for Ginny having a boyfriend.”

            “So?”

            “So, you need to give them some space.  Dissendium.”  Hermione finished lowering herself down the old crone and said “How do you intend to find them in Hogsmeade, Ron?”

            “Well who is the one person…”

            “Madam Rosemerta!” They exclaimed in unison.

            Through the tunnel into Honeydukes, through the door and out into the street seeing Rosemerta closing her door behind her, Ginny and Harry.

 

 

 

            “What so you mean it’s gone?”  Ginny asked sounding astounded that Harry had lost such an important magical object at the present time.

            “I mean that it was here a while ago but isn’t now.”  Harry explained slowly.

            “Ginny, Harry if you would follow me room eleven is free.”  Rosemerta announced reentering the bar, “What’s wrong?” She added seeing their stricken faces.

            “Nothing, right Ginny?”

“Of Course jut the same as always.”

“All right if you say so.  Follow me this way.  Room Eleven.”  Rosemerta said as they reached the landing she said as she heard a bell tinkling downstairs.  “I must go.  Here’s the key.”

“Thank you again Rosemerta.”

“Don’t mention it.”  She called going down the stairs.  Rosemerta arrived downstairs only to find Ron and Hermione standing there one looking about ready to shout the other looking like they were ready to restrain the other by any means necessary.

“Madam,” Ron began politely, “You wouldn’t happen to have seen Harry Potter with a red head today have you?”

“Ron.”  Hermione sounded reproachful but stopped when she saw Rosemerta wink at her signaling that she had a plan in mind.

“Mr. Ron Weasley, right?”

“Yes?”

“I have seen Harry and your sister.  Would you like to know where they are?”

“Yes, I would.”

“Very well they are in the room eleven, first door on your right.”

“Thank you, Hermione you can stay here.”

“Fine.”  Once Ron went up she asked “Why did you tell him they were here?”

“Because I saw a ring box in Harry’s back Pocket.”

“Oh…A what?”

“You’ll just have to either go up or wait.”

With that Hermione took off after Ron thankfully Ron hadn’t barged in yet and she could still stop him.

“Ron don’t.  You don’t understand He’s going to Propo-” Ron had cut her off by barging in.

“Ron, what are you doing here?” Harry and Ginny exclaimed.  Harry was on his knees with his hand reaching for the ring and Ginny in the chair waiting.

“What do you think you're doing?”

“Isn’t obvious Ron?” Harry asked.

“No but do continue.”

“I will it's better to have wittiness anyways.”  Harry paused and took out the ring box and opened it to reveal a beautiful diamond and sapphire ring.  And continued, “Ginerva Molly Weasley, will you marry me?”

Ron’s jaw dropped as Ginny said “Yes, of course I will.”

“Why did you want to sculled yourself, Harry?”  Hermione asked.

“Hermione, do you remember Mrs. Weasley’s reaction to Bill and Fleur’s engagement?”

“Well yeah…oh I see, you ARE going to go back to tell them right?”

“I’m ready when Ginny is.”

“I’m ready.  Ron, are you coming?” Ginny asked turning to her brother.

“Wha oh yeah I’m coming” Ron said dazed.

They said thanks to Rosemerta and went back and got yelled at for disappearing by Mrs. Weasley but she stopped mid rant when she noticed the ring on Ginny’s finger.

“Where did you get it Ginny?” was the question that just rolled off her tongue.

“Mrs. Weasley, I proposed to Ginny and she said yes, please don’t raise an objection.”  Harry cut in before Ginny could answer.

She looked aghast as did everyone else in the vicinity of them but she said with tears in her eyes “Why would I?  I always thought of you as a seventh son and now you will be.”

While Mrs. Weasley didn’t object Mr. Weasley did have one condition.  “Harry there is one condition if you want to marry my only daughter.”

“What’s that?”

“You must finish your education.”

“Ok.  Professor McGonagall did you hear?  I’ll be back next year with Ron and Hermione, right guys.”

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world.”   They said together.

“There is one place I would like to take Ginny this summer Mrs. Weasley?

“Where is that?”

“To meet my family.”

“That’s fine by me a long as you don’t run off again.”

“No more need to run off everything is over.  Thank you.”


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One  
The Meeting

It was July and Harry Potter was yet again on the door stoop of number four Privet Drive but for the first and certainly the last time he wasn’t alone. Keeping true to his promise he had sent an owl ahead telling the Dursley’s that he wanted to introduce them to his girlfriend. He conviently didn’t mention that they were engaged at all even through Ginny told him that he should but his reply was, “I want to surprise them when they met you, Ginny.” Although they were unaware of it they were followed by Ron and Hermione who appararated a little too soon so they had to hid in mere seconds.  
CRACK!  
“Ginny did you hear something?” Harry asked looking around but only seeing the Dursley’s car.  
“Yeah I did Harry. I bet we were followed.” Ginny started to move slowly around the area (She like Fred and George had a knack for hiding themselves and finding others), “They’re here, Harry. Ron, Hermione come out I know that you’re there.” When they didn’t respond she drew her wand and pointing towards Petunia Dursley’s flowerbed said, in her head, ‘Levicorpus!’ They were hoisted by their ankles as if by an invisible force.  
The noise had attracted the Dursley’s attention and of course the yelling began, “HOW DARE YOU COME BACK HERE AND USE YOU KNOW WHAT IN THE MIDDLE OF THE STREEET!” yelled Vernon Dursley.  
“Uncle Vernon is Aunt Petunia in the house and may we come in?” Harry asked politely.  
“Yes she’s in the house. How many are coming in? And you’re early.” Vernon concluded looking at his watch.  
“Four of us. So I’m early for a change.” There was a loud thump a Ginny let Ron and Hermione down, “May we come in?”  
“Yes do before the neighbors see you lot.”  
They went in and Vernon directed them to the sitting room while he fetched Petunia and Dudley. “Harry, that man was the guy I spoke to over the felly-phone?”  
“Telephone, Ron” Hermione corrected.  
“Yes that”  
“Well yes, he was and here comes the rest of the family.” For Petunia, Dudley and Vernon had walked back in.  
“Harry nice to see you again.” It was Dudley who spoke first, “Who are your friends, Harry?”  
“Yes, Hermione, the smartest witch in the year and she’s muggle-born, her parents are dentist, by the way Hermione have you brought them back?”  
“I didn’t need to they came back on their own. Apparently I’m not that great at casting memory modification spells on those I love.”  
“too bad. On her right is Ron Weasley the very first friend I had at Hogwarts. And last but not least my fiancé Ginerva Weasley.”  
“Your What?!” Yelled the Dursley’s in unison.  
“I know I only told you that she was my girlfriend but I lied and didn’t lie at all. But that’s that I just came for the rest of my stuff. It is still there right?”  
“Yes Harry it is. I wouldn’t let mom and dad do anything to it until you said something about it.” Dudley piped up.  
“Thanks, Big D.”  
“No problem. But Harry why didn’t you tell us or me that you were engaged?” Dudley asked while behind him his father was shocked to hear what his son was saying.  
“Dudley how long have you been in touch with your cousin?” Vernon asked bewildered.  
“Since June. Why?”  
“No Reason.”  
“Dad just because you and mom don’t want to acknowledge that you’re related to wizards doesn’t mean that I can’t.” Dudley burst out at his father. Dudley had never done anything of the like before an certainly not for Harry. Vernon looked absolutely flabbergasted at his son’s behavior.  
“Dudley you cannot talk to your father like that.” Petunia screamed.  
“Why? What made you hate their world mother?” Dudley screamed back.  
“What? They could do unimaginable hurt to us without touching us son.”  
“No, we couldn’t.” said Harry so suddenly that it brought back the realization that he was in the room still. “It’s illegal by our law to harm anyone. I think I’ll just go up and get my stuff packed and we’ll be going. Ginny, Hermione, Ron won’t you come with me?”  
It wasn’t until they reached the hall that Ginny finally said, “Harry, what are we doing?”  
“Simple. I’m going to get my stuff than heading back to the Burrow with you and your brother. Although why did you two follow us here?” Harry said redirecting the conversation to Ron and Hermione.  
“Well…” Ron began but Hermione interjected.  
“We wanted to meet your family and I needed to introduce Ron to my parents and I have bad and good news. Which do you want first?”  
Ginny look questioning at Hermione and said, “What’s the good news?”  
“Wait here’s my room.” Harry said as they stopped at the top of the stairs and he pushed open the door. The door opened to reveal a surprisingly clean but dusty room. “Guess they left the house untouched. Carry on Hermione.”  
“Well Umbridge is facing charges for mistrials of Muggle Borns and Mistreatment of students when she was a teacher.”  
“The Bad news is? Because all I’ve heard is excellent news.” Said Harry.  
“Well…we have to testify.” Hermione said tentatively.  
Harry looked puzzled for a moment then it changed to absolute delight and burst out, “Ha. Let’s get to it then what are we doing here then.”  
Harry started to pack the truck quicker then Ginny said “Pack!”  
As they turned to leave there was a tap tap at the window and they turned around. Harry went to unlatch the window and four owls sore through it.  
“What could they want we already have our booklist?” Ginny said going to Harry’s side.  
Harry was opening the envelope and read out loud to the rest, “Professor Minerva McGonagall sill step into place as the Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as well as keeping her post as Transfiguration Teacher. The Head of House for Gryffindor will be Rubeus Hagrid.”  
“So McGonagall appointed Hagrid as the Head of Gryffindor but Harry won’t he rely on you and Hermione?”  
“I suppose your right Ginny.” Hermione piped in. “But he will probably rely on me more since Harry’s the Quidditch Captain thanks to you Ginny. Oh Harry there’s more on the back.”  
Harry turned to parchment over and started to read again, “‘Furthermore Madam Hooch retried at the end of last year.’”  
“Oh yeah she did mention that to me last year Harry.” Ginny interrupted.  
“As such Oliver Wood has agreed to come back to Hogwarts to teach flying and coach Quidditch.’” Harry concluded. “So Oliver gave up the lime light for a teaching post. Hey Ron he’ll probably give you lessons if you asked.”  
“Oh ha ha Harry I know I was a horrible keeper.” Ron snapped back.  
“Come on Ron you know Harry was just having a laugh.” Ginny said.  
“Yeah Ron come on let's get going ok.” Harry said picking up one end of his trunk while Ginny picked up the other end.  
“Harry why not send that to the Borrow since we have to go other places?” Hermione said while waving her wand to where the trunk disappeared.  
“Alright let's say good bye to the Dursley and head to the ministry-” Harry began but Hermione interrupted.  
“Harry we have time. So first we’re going to go to my parents. Since they got back last week.”  
“Right.” Harry said before heading down stairs and back into the living room before speaking again. “I’m packed there is nothing else in this house that's mine so you now have that room back. Good bye Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon. Dudley, I'll keep in touch."  
They left and went down the alley between Magnolia Crescent and Wisteria Walk. "This is where the dementors attacked me and my cousin. This is nice and sheltered so we can Apparate. Where to Hermione?" Harry finished look back at Hermione.  
"I've given Ginny the address. We'll be apparating to the office so be careful." Hermione answered wearily.  
"Alright you too. See you in a minute." Ginny said to her and Ron than spinning on spot and after feeling compressed in utter blackness she read. "Granger dentistry. I'd say it's the place."  
There was movement behind them. Turning around they found Ron and Hermione Apparating. "That's mom and dad's office."


End file.
